1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a battery, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of mobile type electronic devices are operated by power stored in a chargeable battery. A technology for reducing a charge time of a battery is proposed in order to improve the usability of these electronic devices. For example, JP-A-2002-084362 proposes a technology for reducing power supplied to a lighting unit when a charging power to a battery is detected.
Users of the electronic device may wish to operate the electronic device during charging or to cause the electronic device to perform processes during charging. In this case, if the function of the electronic device is limited during charging without user's intention as is the technology, then this may impair convenience for the users.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program capable of reducing a charge time according to its use status.